


My Life: The Untold Story

by HermioneJBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneJBlack/pseuds/HermioneJBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is coming to the end of her young life. Now she is writing about the life no one knew. What was her childhood really like? And what happened to her after the war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn’t take any more, I had to get away. I ran to the train station and boarded the first train I could see. I didn’t care where it was going, the further the better, I just had to get away. I needed a new life, a different life, where nobody knows who I am, or what I’ve done. I’ve been running for most of my life, maybe now I can find a place where I can stop running._


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Hermione Jane Black, and soon I will be dead. Recently I have been thinking about the life I have had, and how I have come to be the person I am today. I grew up in London with my mother, Grace, my step-father, who at the time I believed to my real father, Gareth, my brother, Max and my four sisters, Charlotte, Michelle, Stephanie and Felicity. 

As a child, I spent a lot of the time away from my family and away from home. I started taking an interest in different activities, figure skating, kick-boxing, gymnastics, but most importantly, music. I taught myself how to play the drums, the piano, and best of all, the guitar, both electric and acoustic. All of these things I shared with my best friends, Katherine (Kate), Chastity (Chaz), Bethany (Beth), Samantha (Sam), Kaylee (Kay), Sienna (Si), and Skylar (Sky). 

Sadly several injuries put a stop to most of my activities, but I still had my music, and when I was seven I started taking dance classes. This is where I met one of my closest and most important friends, Lewis. He was two years older than me, and had been taking those classes for just as long, He taught me everything I know about dancing. I was starting to feel as though my life wasn’t as bad as I first thought. I should have known it wouldn’t last.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only three months after my seventh birthday that life began to go downhill very quickly. It was a cold, wet December afternoon, and I was walking home after my dance class. I was exhausted, but otherwise I was feeling elated. I arrived at my house, and the minute I walked through the door I knew something was wrong. I could feel an atmosphere in the air. The house had never seemed so quiet. By this time, Max and Charlotte had left home, and Michelle had been missing for a couple of years, so it was only me, Stephanie and Felicity still at home.

I walked into the living. I was afraid at what I saw. The entire room had been smashed to pieces. The pictures on the wall had been torn down, the coffee table was broken in half, glasses and bottles that had been smashed against the wall now lay in thousands of pieces on the fall.

“Hello, Hermione,” said a voice from the corner of the room. I turned and saw my step-father sitting on the sofa with a glass of what looked like whiskey.

“Daddy? What happened?” I asked him quietly. I was used to seeing him drink; he always drank, and was always unpredictable when he did.

He looked at me, with heat in his eyes. I was afraid, more afraid than I had ever been. I always felt that no one in my family had ever really liked me, especially him, but now with the look in his eyes, I knew I was right.

“You,” he began quietly. “You and your mother, that’s what happened.” I was confused. What had I done? What had my mum done? I knew deep down that she wasn’t the perfect wife and mother that people believed she was, but she couldn’t have done anything that bad to make him that angry, could she?

“Where’s mummy?” I asked him in fear.

“She said she was going out with friends,” he replied disbelievingly. “Probably shagging that bloke she met, and it’s all your fault.”

I was confused. What did he mean? What was my fault? I knew I should leave him to his drinking, so I turned, but before I could leave I heard a smash behind me. I turned back around and was pushed against the wall, he had his around my throat. I was so scared, I couldn’t move even if I wanted to. He tightened his grip on my throat, and threw me to the floor.

He began to kick me over and over, constantly repeating the same words, “This is your fault, this is all your fault.” All I could feel was pain before I eventually passed out.

* * *

When I finally woke up I was in agony. I raised my head, and as best as I could, I looked around me. I couldn’t see him and the house was still quiet. I shakily stood up and began to slowly make my way to the front door. I took out my phone, which was given to me in case of emergency, and sent a quick text to Lewis.

I slowly walked to the park, where I met Lewis. He took one look at me and knew what had happened. He carefully put his arms around me and hugged me at tight as he could without casing me pain.

“You should go the police,” he said as soon as he let me go. He took out a first aid kit from his bag abd began to treat my injuries.

“I can’t,” I replied. “My mum doesn’t speak to me that much as it is, she won’t speak to me at all if I could to the police. My family hate the police.”

“Well, you shouldn’t go back there,” Lewis said with worry. “Come and stay with me for a bit. My parents won’t mind.”

“I can’t stay too far away from home, or they’ll wonder why.” Lewis looked at me in concern, before I continued, “I’ll stay next door with Kate. Her parents are always fine with me being there. Lew, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

I gave him a hug before I turned and began to walk back home.

* * *

It was about a week later when things got worse. Life at home was getting worse and worse every day, with no hope of it getting better. It was a cold and rainy evening when I was walking through the park and I ran into one of Max’s friends. Matt Edwards was a well-known criminal drug dealer in our area. I’d known for as long as I could remember, but I didn’t really know that much about him.

“Hermione,” he said with some surprise. “What is a lovely young lady such as yourself doing wandering the streets at this time of night an in this weather?”

He always was a charmer, I should have known not to trust anything he said.

“I needed to get out of the house for a bit,” I told him. “It’s been a bit mad recently.”

“Want to talk about it?” he asked with, what seemed to be genuine concern. I shook my head. “In that case, why don’t we just sit on the bench and you can have some of this drink.” He showed me a bottle that he had and told me that it will make me feel better.

I trusted him. He was a friend of the family, I had no reason not to trust him. After a while I began to feel odd, weak, as though my body had stopped working. The next thing I remember is waking up the next morning with him, in his bed, with both of our clothes on his bedroom floor. I looked around his room, and all I could see was photographs of me, on every wall. I still don’t remember how I got there, or anything that happened the night before. I later learnt that it was vodka spiked with cocaine that he gave me. That was only the first of many encounters I had with Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not brilliant, but please tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

After that my life became all about booze and drugs. How easy it was for my young mind to be corrupted. Life at home wasn’t getting any better either. 

It was less than two years later, when I was nine, that things at home began to get worse. It was the end of May 2002, when Gareth told me he was taking me out on a drive. I was scared. It never ended well when I was left alone with him, but I was scared of what he would do if I refused. We drove for a while and headed towards the outskirts of town, when we finally pulled up outside an old flat.

I looked through the window and asked, “Where are we?”

“Be quiet,” he ordered, “and get out of the car.”

I did as he said, and then followed him inside. He led me upstairs and towards a bedroom at the end of the landing. I froze where I was and refused to move. He stopped and looked back at me.

“Get over here now!” he barked at me. I was too scared to move, so he strode over to me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the room.

As soon as I entered the room, cold air suddenly hit me. It was the complete opposite of the summer weather outside. The windows were boarded up and the light wasn’t working so the room was in complete darkness. But I could just see enough to make out a single bed against the back wall.

“Stay here,” Gareth ordered, before he turned, walked out of the room, closed and then locked the door.

I ran to the door and started to bang on it. I shouted and screamed, begging him to let me out. I continued to do this for about 20 minutes before I gave up and began to cry. I didn’t know what I was going to do. How was I going to get out? What was he going to do to me?

After a while I began to hear voices and footsteps coming up the stairs and along the landing. I heard the lock turn and saw the door open. He came into the room, followed by five or six other men. I recognised some of them as his friends. I saw the look on his face and on theirs. I knew then exactly what they were planning to do.

“There you go lads,” Gareth said to them as he looked at me. “The little whore is all yours. Do with her what you will. Just don’t destroy her too much, I still want my turn.” He then left the room and closed the door again, leaving me alone in my own nightmare.

I felt like I was there for days, maybe even weeks, before they finished and left. I lay there crying and in so much pain. It happened quite a few times after that. It was especially worse during the winter, when all I could hear was the rain on the roof as well as drips coming through the boarded up window. I’ve been terrified of the dark and of storms ever since.


	5. Chapter 5

I’ll never forget the morning of the 28th of July 2003. That was the day I found the body of my friend, Sienna Moss. It was a normal morning. Well as normal as it could be for a life like mine. I was riding my bike, just outside town, passed some cliffs, when I saw a glint from the corner of my eye. I stopped and walked over and saw a phone on the side of the path. It was then that I saw her, lying there, covered in bruises and blood. I couldn’t believe it. I immediately phoned for an ambulance and the police.

The police came and took my statement. They eventually ruled her death as a suicide, but that didn’t stop some people blaming me. Sky was especially angry.

“It’s your fault,” she hissed at me. “You were the last one to speak to her last night. You should’ve known something was wrong. You could have stopped her.”

A part of me thinks she was right. I will always remember the last conversation I had with Sienna, despite being drunk at the time. She was having a few problems with people, mainly about her sexuality.

“What would happen,” she began to say to me. “What would happen if I walked to the top of one of the cliffs outside town, walked to the edge and kept on walking?”

I looked at her, then burst out laughing. “You’d go splat” I laughed drunkenly. “Just have a drink and cheer up.”

If I had known what she would do, I would have taken her more seriously. I should have listened. Maybe if I had followed her, she’d still be alive.

Things got worse a week later, the day after Sienna’s funeral. It was the day that Sky disappeared. The two of them had always been closer than the rest of us. The police always thought that sky was dead, especially when they found the bike she had taken had been found abandoned. I should have known something was wrong. She had been distant ever since Sienna had been found. I always had hope that she would come back safely.


End file.
